


Adjust,adapt and accomodate

by Kellygirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets it right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjust,adapt and accomodate

Spoilers: End of S6,beginning of S7(last year's season)  
Disclaimer: These men are not mine though they kind of feel like it.  
A/N: So I'm looking through my fic and this caught my eye. Polished it up and decided to set it free. Fly little fic, fly!

  
Tony doesn’t know when it all changed. Maybe it was always this way and he was the one that changed. He was President of the Gibbs Admiration Club, but these days that admiration is weighted with other things. Things like affection, love and some heavy duty lust. Gibbs was so many things Tony wasn’t, but wanted to be.

The man lived and breathed honor, courage, and loyalty, but not the kind that followed blindly. Gibbs’ would follow, but he would and could veer off course if you did something he didn’t agree with, rules or not. He had his own code and it’d been born from grief and anger, sorrow and determination.

At first, all that Tony wanted was an acknowledgement, a small infinitesimal nod of Gibbs’ head that said, ‘good job’ or a brief half crooked smile that said the same. And for a long time that was enough. He’d existed and maintained on what others would see as crumbs. The head slaps were in a class all their own and while most of them meant, ‘focus! Pay attention!’ others said, ‘it’ll be okay’ and ‘I have your six.’

After Jeanne, after the Director, he knew he wasn’t the same old Tony. He joked and smiled, but inside him there was something missing and when he realized being around Gibbs filled some need he drew back, got scared. Ziva was there with her long looks and curiosity.

Tony watched Gibbs watch him and Ziva and the dance that took a slow confusing turn that ground to a full halt one night in Ziva’s apartment. Every moment in Israel, surrounded by people who wanted him dead, Tony had faith in one person and one person only. Back home, Gibbs let them find their groove without Ziva and then when it came time to avenge her death he was there, sniper rifle ready and a glint in his eye that said how proud he was of one Tony DiNozzo.

The next few weeks were business only and then Tony took that leap. A leap that had him showing up unannounced at Gibbs’, a bottle of bourbon and takeout his only offerings. Gibbs gave him a long look when he opened the door to him. After the food was eaten and the bourbon sipped, Gibbs lifted Tony’s black socked feet into his lap and gave them a brief rub.

“It’s about time you got it, DiNozzo. I thought I was going to have to send a recon team to collect you.”

Tony laughed and stretched. He groaned as strong fingers kneaded his legs and feet. “Well, I can be a little slow, Gibbs, but I always get my man.”

  
End. 


End file.
